Field of the Invention
The application relates to the field of shade structures, particularly to umbrella or parasol with an offset support pole and a boom mounted canopy control device.
Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas or parasols are devices which are typically utilized in an outdoor setting, such as in an outdoor patio, balcony, garden, cafe, and the like to provide shade and protection against the elements. Umbrellas or parasols generally include a canopy assembly that comprises a fabric-like material mounted over a plurality of support ribs. The support ribs can be collapsed into a storage position for the canopy assembly and can be deployed and supported in position to hold up and extend the fabric and thereby provides protection from the elements. The canopy assembly is generally supported from beneath or from above. Umbrellas supported from above have the advantage of providing space below the canopy where people can sit without the obstruction of a pole extending from below the canopy to the ground. Umbrellas supported from above, sometimes called cantilevered umbrellas, can be opened by extending the canopy which causes a fixed cable to be tensioned and thereby to pull the frame of the canopy into an enlarged configuration. Other embodiments provide a mechanism for tensioning the canopy frame disposed on the side pole, either in a fixed position or on a slide.